chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane Bentley
|status = Alive |actor = Robin Givens |seasons = Season 4 }} Jane Bentley is the Director of the National Clandestine Service, and is a fierce rival of General Diane Beckman. She is portrayed by Robin Givens. She first appeared in , where she tempts Colonel John Casey with her newly established area built in Castle, a restricted zone barred to anyone not involved in her team. She tells Casey that he will be of much better use in her project than he currently is in Team Bartowski. Personality Being a major player and director of the NCS, Bentley has a weakness for power. She shows an obsession with trying to get to the top, even disobeying General Beckman's direct orders after the latter had dismissed her entire team from the NCS Intersect project. In the episode , she is revealed to be more thoughtful of everyone than she seems. Bentley had tried to sacrifice herself by carrying a bomb into the NCS Intersect room as an attempt to save Team Bartowski from the explosion, since the room is bomb-proof. However, Chuck saves Bentley by hacking the doors open for her to leave just before the bomb goes off. At the end of the episode, Bentley begins to respect Chuck as a leader and even admits that he is a great spy. She still shows some interest in Ellie, but instead of forcing the Intersect project to continue on Ellie, she simply tells Chuck he might want to reconsider his decision about keeping his sister away from the Intersect. Intersect Project Director Bentley has arranged a project to utilize the the Intersect. Before the project can begin, she has General Beckman arrange random agents undercover at the CIA substation in the Buy More at Burbank, CA. These agents are given the codename "Greta", and are assigned to work at the Buy More, guarding the store from enemy agents, as well as protecting Castle. It is revealed in , that these agents are assigned purely to be reviewed by both CIA and NCS. Two of these Gretas, Captain Richard Noble (Isaiah Mustafa) and Captain Victoria Dunwoody (Stacy Keibler) are selected for the Intersect project after their performance while being Greta. The project has begun as of the episode , when Casey was feeling preoccupied and not having enough time to chat up with Chuck and Sarah. In , Casey reveals that he is leading her team consisting of the aforementioned Gretas; Rick, and Vicky. Both Agents Noble and Dunwoody became human Intersects. When Chuck manages to successfully defuse a bomb without relying on the Intersect, unlike her agents, Bentley's Intersect project is put to shame and is disbanded by General Beckman. However, Bentley still possesses Orion's Laptop, which was the basis of her project in the first place. Previously making adjustments to the Intersect inside the laptop, she decides to still continue her project behind Beckman's back, and gives the laptop to Ellie, who knows more about correcting and perfecting the Intersect than Bentley ever did. Conclusion The NCS Intersect room is completely destroyed as of the episode , and the entire project is permanently disbanded at this time. Bentley may not be continuing this project as she begins to respect Chuck as a leader and a colleague. After Beckman concludes that Chuck is the only worthy Intersect agent, she finally has Bentley sent back to Langley, after debriefing her. Before leaving, she hints that she will not be running the project again when she simply gives a piece of genuinely friendly advice to Chuck, suggesting he reconsider his decision from keeping Ellie away from the Intersect, as she is more 'in tune' with it than any of the scientists in the agency. Agent X The ending scene of implies that Bentley is preparing Ellie to become "Agent X". Category:Characters Category:Season Four Recurring Characters Category:Female Category:NCS